


The King's Knight's Gambit

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: You Can't Play Chess Without the Pieces [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: (Continuation of Bare King)Knights is set to perform in another competition! Naturally, Leo tells Ritsu to come up with their strategy... But things don't go as planned and Knights' King starts following his own tactic.Maybe too much sleep is bad, after all?





	1. The King's Gambit (e4 e5), (f4)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back~ I hope you enjoy this!  
> I hope I kept them in-character ^^;; This was pretty tough to write, as it turned out.

Leo absently peels a clementine, his feet moving up and down under the kotatsu to a tune in his head. The ball of his foot taps incessantly against, what he believes is, Ritsu’s leg. The warmth of the limb seeping through the fabric of his uniform pants. As Leo sets down the fruit on top of its peel on the table, Ritsu steals a slice. He glances over, but doesn’t say anything and pops a piece into his own mouth.

Arashi is on the other side of the kotatsu, her chin in one hand while the other flips through a magazine. Tsukasa is on the side next to her with a textbook laid out on the table before him.

Knights’ studio is silent.

Leo slouches down, laying his cheek on the table with a soft sigh. The noticeably missing member of the unit the source of his downtrodden mood.

Ritsu, with his chin already resting on the table, stares at Leo’s face curiously.

Pages rustling and flipping are the only sounds that ricochets between the walls.

Until the door opens.

Leo instantly perks up and looks over. “Sena~! You’re late…”

Izumi walks up to the kotatsu, all the while rolling the small stack of papers he has in his hand. He lightly bounces the new weapon on Leo’s head. “Then pick these up yourself, Ou-sama.”

Leo’s pout becomes deeper while he puts his hands on his head to protect the spot he got hit.

“What are those, Sena-senpai?” Tsukasa asks curiously.

“They’re for the competition we talked about entering.” Izumi explains, unrolling them and putting them in front of Leo’s face. “Read, and, if you agree, sign, Ou-sama.”

Tilting his head back, Leo stares up at Izumi, who is still standing. “Did Sena read it?”

“Of course, I did. And talked it over with an advisor. I filled out what we needed; all you need to do is sign. If you like the conditions, that is.”

“If you like it, then that’s all I need.” Leo shrugs, taking the papers and putting them down on the table.

“Don’t just agree with me on everything…”

Leo reaches up and tugs on Izumi’s sleeve. “Sit.”

“You could have been practicing. We can’t slack off like this. And I actually can’t believe you guys dragged a kotatsu in here. This isn’t your house.” Izumi complains. However, after a couple more insistent tugs on his clothes, he lets out a sigh and reluctantly begins to sit at the edge.

The problem is that there are five of them, and only four sides to the kotatsu.

Leo hurriedly winds his arms around Izumi’s waist and pulls the model into him. Adjusting quickly, Leo makes Izumi fall into his lap.

“Ugh, Ou-sama-!” Izumi huffs, catching his balance with a hand on the floor. “What the hell?”

“There’s more space this way. And I’m comfy.” Leo mutters cutely, laying his chin onto Izumi’s shoulder. “Besides, you can show me where to sign.”

“It’s obvious where to sign… Don’t do it with a marker!”

Tsukasa has his eyes turned away, no longer studying his textbook at the risk of seeing such intimate displays of affection through the corners of his vision. Meanwhile, Arashi pretends not to watch, her eyes trained on the magazine and teeth lightly nipping at lip to keep a smile at bay.

Ritsu, with his chin still resting on the table, watches unabashedly.

Izumi takes the marker away from Leo and digs into his school bag for a pen.

As Leo waits, his green eyes lock with Ritsu’s ruby once more. Leaning his cheek closer to Izumi’s neck, Leo narrows his eyes just slightly. Questioning.

“Here.” Izumi unknowingly interrupts, putting a pen into Leo’s hand and closing Leo’s fingers around it. “Sign this page.”

Leo hums an affirmative, looking away to see where on the paper he needs to sign.

“Ou-sama has been writing songs left and right, should we turn today into a strategy meeting to decide what to use instead of practice? We’re all already so comfy.” Arashi jests, closing her magazine.

Izumi looks up and glares across the table, but doesn’t say anything. He is the one not moving.

“Sure, Naru. Sounds good to me~” Leo cheers on, flipping the pen between his dexterous fingers. “This is like Fleur De Lis, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m going to make you participate this time.” Izumi says, repeating his past self’s words.

Leo chuckles softly, the vibrations in his chest travelling onto Izumi’s back.

Tsukasa clears his throat, looking down at the table intently. “Please show up, this time, Leader.”

“Your cheeks sure are red, Suo~”

Raising his head abruptly, Tsukasa snaps, “It is because-!”

“Shut up. Not another word.” Izumi interposes.

“Sena doesn’t want to move ‘cause he’s comfy~” Leo teases, wrapping his arms around Izumi’s middle and turning to nuzzle his cheek against Izumi’s shoulder.

“Ou-sa-!”

“And because he doesn’t want me to pout.” Leo cuts in before getting an earful from his boyfriend.

Arashi joins in with a giggle of her own, “It’s okay to be more honest, Izumi-chan~”

“You’re dead.” Izumi growls, attempting to stand – however, Leo’s arms hold fast. “Not going to say anything, Kuma-kun? You’re unusually quiet.”

Like Izumi’s voice is the key to wake him from a spell, Ritsu twitches and slowly sits up. “Hehe… Does Secchan actually like getting teased? I see~”

“You don’t see!” Izumi counters huffily but pauses for a moment. “Hey, are you alright?”

Ritsu cocks his head slightly. “Should I not be?”

“You’re just acting weirder than usual. If you’re fine, then that’s that.” Izumi rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the contract in front of him and flipping a page. “Ou-sama, sign.”

Leo watches Ritsu’s lips turn up into a gentle smile.

“Yep~ That’s that.” Ritsu lethargically says.

“Hm…” Leo hums into Izumi’s blazer contemplatively. He’s sure Izumi can feel the sound vibrate against his shoulder, but the others are unlikely to hear it. “Rittsu will strategize for this. Cool, Rittsu?”

“…Sure, Ou-sama.” Ritsu agrees after a hesitant pause. “Leave it to me.”


	2. The Knight's Gambit, Part One, (Nf3, g5)

In front of him, he sees the blur of a crowd, light sticks waving to the beat of the music. There are four people beside him, performing on the high stage. Three faces aren’t quite clear in his vision, but he knows who they are. Deep in his heart, he recognizes the people standing by his side.

The other person, however…

The five of them dance to the music, carefully choreographed masterpieces getting showed off by their bodies. He and the one distinct dance partner come close and then sway farther apart, like a tide.

Before he knows it, the concert is coming to an end.

The clear face of his companion is showing a heart-stopping smile.

“-ma-kun.”

He turns towards the voice. The smile enhances their attractive face.

“Kuma-kun.”

That’s the name he calls Ritsu by. Ritsu steps closer to him.

“Come on, Kuma-kun. Wake up!”

Ritsu slowly blinks his eyes open, a soft hum escaping his throat. The face by him slowly comes into focus. When did it get blurred?

“Secchan…” He whispers, reaching a hand out. He should congratulate Izumi on a job well done.

Izumi rolls his clear, blue eyes. “Finally.”

He’s lying on the ground, something warm and soft enveloping his body. Izumi is kneeling next to him, much too far for Ritsu’s liking. Grabbing Izumi’s tie knot, Ritsu pulls him down. A knee bangs into the ground too loudly in the silent studio.

Izumi stops his momentum with a hand smacking against the floor, his eyes going wide.

Ritsu thinks Izumi is rather cute when surprised like this. Their noses are a little more than a centimeter apart. He raises his free hand and strokes Izumi’s cheek with a thumb.

“You should smile more often.”

Izumi’s mouth opens and closes, his eyes blinking owlishly.

“Sena! Rittsu!” The sound of the door getting pushed open energetically cuts through the stagnant atmosphere. “What’s taking-! So… long?”

Ritsu watches Izumi snap his head up, dislodging Ritsu’s hand.

“O-Ousama.” The model stutters out.

Ritsu sleepily turns his head and presses his cheek into the pillow he’s lying on.

Leo is standing in the doorway, silently observing the situation. Observing Ritsu and Izumi’s position. After blinking a couple more times, Leo turns on his heels and walks away.

“W-wait, Leo-kun!” Izumi hurriedly gets up, shoving Ritsu’s fingers away from his tie. “It’s not what this looks like.”

Izumi looks over his shoulder one last time before going after their king.

Ritsu turns his head to look at the ceiling and puts the crook of his elbows over his eyes. “Damn…”

His dream mixed into his reality.

These feelings of his were never meant to be shown.

Ritsu didn’t mean to ruin Izumi’s relationship. He didn’t want to hurt Leo. The reason he has yet to say anything is because the two of them deserve the happiness they will find with each other. Ritsu has watched, for a long time, how Izumi and Leo danced around each other. How words were said and actions were done, but never understood.

The bittersweet feeling when the two of them started walking the same path is like eating baker’s chocolate. Almost completely bitter, but the dessert in the end would be worth it.

Ritsu wanted the dessert to last forever. He didn’t want to soil it by adding too much chocolate to it.

Letting his arms drop down, he whispers, “I’m sounding crazy. Even in my own head…”

Maybe too much sleep is bad, after all.

He should get up and clear the air with Leo; clear Izumi’s name, at least. The possible reactions Leo may have process through his mind. Leo could laugh it off, as he usually does when he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s hurt. Perhaps Leo will stab a sword through Ritsu’s own heart with cold, cruel words – not that he didn’t deserve such treatment.

Is it better to leave it to Izumi to handle the situation?

Would that be running away?

Izumi is the best at handling their king. Leo might even feel most comfortable with that.

Ritsu takes a deep breath and sits up.

He’ll follow them and assess what the two of them are doing – if he can find them. If Izumi is having a hard time convincing Leo, then Ritsu will step into their battlefield and take the assault. If Leo understands and has no more problems with Izumi, then Ritsu will leave them be.

Nonetheless, he should probably say something to them. Make sure things don’t change.

Everything is fine how it is now. Just like this. Ritsu will be fine.

Without fixing up the bedding, he leaves Knights’ practice room in search of his two friends. The hallways are almost empty of students, class having ended a while ago and club activities currently in progress. He does find a couple of first years hanging around, however.

“Ha~kun.”

“Ritsu-senpai. Good afternoon.” Hajime replies cheerfully. “We don’t have tea club activities today. Tenshouin-senpai is busy with fine, it seems. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Have you seen Ou-sama or Secchan walking around?”

“Ou-sama? S-Secchan?” Hajime tests the names on his tongue, turning to the brunette next to him. “Oh. You must mean Tsukinaga-senpai and Sena-senpai. Hmm… Tomoya-kun, any idea?”

Tomoya hums in thought, “I think I saw Tsukinaga-senpai dragging Sena-senpai outside. It didn’t really look friendly though…”

“Did something happen, Ritsu-senpai? Can we help?” Hajime asks in concern.

Ritsu chuckles softly, patting Hajime’s head. “It’s okay. Thanks, see you.”

Before the two of them could question him further, Ritsu turns away and starts to head outside after changing his shoes.

Ritsu is just about to walk pass a small passage way in between two buildings, but stops and hides back behind the wall instead. With Leo gripping his collar, Izumi is pressed against the wall. The glossiness of their lips tells Ritsu that the couple was just kissing.

Now, however, Leo is grinning cheekily, pressing his body close to keep Izumi in place. “Stu~pid, Sena. To get caught off guard so easily.”

“Tch,” Izumi scoffs, turning his head away in embarrassment. Coincidentally, away from Ritsu’s prying eyes. “What the hell was he even doing?”

“Dreams are powerful, you know?” Leo leans his cheek onto Izumi’s shoulder, looking the other way.

Ritsu feels a tremble run through his body as Leo’s eyes almost find his.

Leo chuckles. “I should actually thank you, my loyal knight.”

“For what?”

“It was an accident, but I got the answer I was looking for.”

“Ugh, great. I’m a convenience. You’re the worse.”

“You don’t think that~” Leo sings. “And you’re not, I love you~”

Ritsu hears a wet sound. Like lips pressing against skin with a smack.

“Gross.” Izumi complains, but it isn’t as harsh as usual. “So? What answer did you get? That Kuma-kun’s a deep sleeper?”

“Mm… something like that.”

“Hah?”

Ritsu carefully peers around the corner again. This time, his body freezes as he meets Leo’s eyes straight away.

With his cheek pressed to Izumi’s shoulder once more, Leo lifts his lips into a knowing, challenging smirk. His eyes never leaving Ritsu’s, he says, “Sena always has a hard time accepting affection.”


	3. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Two, (Bc4, g4)

“Come on, the others are waiting.” Leo says, stepping away from the embrace and slipping his hand into Izumi’s.

“And Kuma-kun?” The model asks.

As the couple steps away from their spot, Ritsu presses his back to the wall. His heart races within his chest, a nervous drop of sweat slides down his neck teasingly.

“Hmm…” Ritsu hears Leo hum. “Maybe he’ll go back to sleep? It was a good dream, after all~”

“You’re going to leave him out? He’s our strategist, you know? You made the order, yourself.”

“It would be good for him to check out the competition site with us, but you and I do most of our choreography. We’ll adjust it just fine.”

Ritsu drops his head, his eyes turn to look at ground. Leo has the right to be mad. Leo _should_ be angry – and he sure sounds like he is. Izumi should be, too. Ritsu could have ruined everything.

Nothing he ever does is enough.

“…Still… He’s a member of Knights.”

“Wahaha~ Sena, always the mother. Worried that Rittsu will be lonely?”

Their voices are growing more distant as the two of them exit through the other side of the small alley.

“I’m not mothering. I’m just saying if we fail as a team now, it will show on the day of.”

“Mh-hm~ We’re not individualistic anymore, huh?” Leo agrees. “Rittsu will show up if he wants to. Hmm… I say, give him five minutes.”

Izumi, even after all of that, still worries. Ritsu clenches his fists tightly, skin turning white under the pressure, nails digging into his palms. Even Leo has some faith left in him.

Five minutes.

Ritsu pushes off of the brick wall and hurries back to Knights’ studio. He quickly gathers his things and starts to head off once more.

But to where?

Checking his phone, he sees multiple text messages. Even a new one. From Leo.

_Ou-sama: Front gate. Look sleepy, will you?_

Ritsu’s instincts tell him that Leo is up to something. However, even to his strategic mind, Leo has always been a wild card. An enigma.

Fit to be their king, and, yet… just another human boy.

“There you are, Ritsu-senpai.” Tsukasa greets with a pucker.

“Mou~ You kept us waiting for so long. Tsukasa-chan and I were about to go looking for you.” Arashi sighs. “First, you were already missing, then it was Izumi-chan, and then Ou-sama. It was like a horror movie and the main characters were getting picked off one-by-one!”

“Wahaha, sorry, Naru, did we scare you?” Leo laughs. “Sena had a hard time waking Rittsu up, and then we left Rittsu to get ready on his own. Isn’t that right, Rittsu?”

“Yeah. Right.” Ritsu agrees slowly. “Sorry.”

“A _dangerous_ tactic, Leader. What if Ritsu-senpai fell back asleep?” Tsukasa complains. “It would not be the first time.”

“Hmm~ hm~” Leo hums in all-knowing amusement. “Something told me he would be here. King’s intuition?”

Izumi interrupts briskly, “Whatever, let’s just go.”

“Don’t just drag Ou-sama away so quickly, Izumi-chan. Let’s go together~” Arashi jokes. “It’s the ones that stay with the group that survive; you know?”

“This is the first I’ve heard of your interest for the horror genre, Narukami-senpai.”

“Maybe you’ve watched one too many with Mikarin.” Ritsu adds in. He turns his head back forward where the two third-years are walking. Leo’s eyes are turned to him.

“Shu’s favorite kid?”

“Uhn.” Ritsu sounds in agreement. Leo is hardly doing anything, however, Ritsu feels the hierarchy getting tested and stretched to its limits.

Maybe this is all in his own head? His desperate need to keep things as they are is making him find faults where there aren’t any.

“Mika-chan likes cute and scary things.” Arashi puts a hand to her cheek. “Sometimes he says these movies are cute, but I just don’t see it.”

“So, you have been researching, Narukami-senpai?” Tsukasa says sympathetically. “I admire your deep friendship.”

“Watching horror movies by yourself, Naru-kun? You sure picked up a strange hobby.” Izumi says.

Arashi hugs Tsukasa sideways as they keep walking. “Why can’t you be supportive, like Tsukasa-chan?”

“Don’t call me in the middle of the night saying you’re suddenly afraid of the dark.” Izumi retorts.

“Call me, Naru! We can go hunting for aliens together!” Leo cheers, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Izumi visibly tightens his grip on Leo’s hand, reigning the orange head in. “That would get you in trouble with _real_ people. Don’t you dare.”

“Theeeen~ Call Rittsu. You’re usually awake in the middle of the night, right?”

Ritsu looks up to meet Leo’s gaze. Leo’s eyes shift briefly from him to Izumi. Izumi only looks behind himself briefly before turning forward again, refusing to make too much eye contact.

Are Izumi’s cheeks turning a bit blushed?

“Yeah. That’s fine. I can be awake.” Rittsu replies in what he hopes is a neutral voice.

Arashi let’s go of the struggling Tsukasa and comes to his side. “Are you feeling alright? You’re acting… meek.”

A hand goes to his forehead.

“Maybe Rittsu hasn’t fully woken up yet? Wahaha that would explain it~”

Ritsu steps away. “It’s fine, Nacchan. I really am just a little tired.”

Meeting Leo’s eyes again – if he’s reading Leo correctly – Ritsu understands the message. If that is what Leo wants…

He won’t say anymore.

He’s in the guillotine with the King at its declic.

One wrong move will end it all.


	4. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Three, (0-0, gxf6)

_Secchan: Change of plans. Practice after class._

Ritsu stares at the text message displayed on his cell phone. This is the first time Izumi has contacted him since Ritsu poured cold water over their friendship. Knights meant to take the two days after their scouting adventure off; however, that seems to not be the case anymore. Ritsu hoped those two days would be enough time for Izumi to forget about the encounter, but if Izumi is texting him, perhaps he already did?

That would be a relief.

Nothing has to change. Ritsu has always known that his feelings should stay unheeded.

Izumi loves their King a lot. A bud that started to bloom during wartime and had its soft petals stained with red. And even through the bitter cold of winter, even when a few petals have been lost to the carnage and the aftermath, the little flower stood strong. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing that, perhaps one day, its caretaker will bring it back to life and call it beautiful.

Absentmindedly, Ritsu makes his way through the familiar halls of Yumenosaki Academy after classes finish.

Today feels a little strange.

Mao had given him questioning looks, asking if Ritsu needed to go to the nurse’s office because Ritsu has been acting like ‘one of his desserts really turned into a monster and ate his soul.’

Arashi hadn’t even been in class. Which was one reason Knights wasn’t supposed to have practice today in the first place. Maybe Arashi will be let out of her modelling job early? Or is already done and she is coming back to school?

Tsukasa, as well, was supposed to have something family related to do.

The contest draws closer each day. Ritsu understands that the more practice, the better. He imagines Izumi feels the same.

Walking into the studio, he is greeted with Leo laying on the floor and kicking his feet back and forth.

“Ou-sama.” Ritsu calls out.

“Hm?” Leo hums, looking up. “Ah~ Rittsu’s here!”

A glance around tells him it is only the two of them. “You’re not usually first. The others?”

Ritsu closes the door behind him and takes a seat next to Leo on the ground.

“Naru is at her modelling job.” Leo replies nonchalantly. He flips onto his back and looks up at the ceiling with sparkling eyes. “Suo~ left just now. I watched him get picked up in a fancy limo when I was walking here.”

“…Secchan?” Ritsu asks cautiously. His pulse starts to beat faster. Despite, currently, being Knights’ strategist, it never had to be him. Going up against Leo has always been a challenge. Going up against Leo always had casualties.

Their eyes slide to meet each other’s gaze.

Leo smiles. “Tennis club.”

Ritsu fell for the trap.

“Hey, Rittsu~” Leo calls for his attention again, his grin never faltering. The happy façade never slipping. “Do you love him?”

Ritsu has always been good liar… but it would be unfair. That would completely shatter the thin ice that their relationship is balancing on. “…Yeah.”

“Do you love me?”

“Huh?”

Before Ritsu knows it, Leo is sitting up. Their knees bump together as the orange head comes closer.

Leo whispers, his breath fanning against Ritsu’s cheek, “Sena’s mine.”

His mirthful green eyes have turned into something hollow. Ritsu bounces his gaze between those two emerald orbs.

“…I know, Ou-sama. I don’t want-”

“Weak.”

Ritsu feels his heart stop, the abruptness like a punch to the stomach. In his stunned silence, Leo pushes him to the ground, forcing the air out of his lungs as well.

The King continues his tirade, “My Knights don’t need such a scaredy-cat strategist.”

“I… Don’t understand…?”

“Always playing it safe.” Leo frowns. “Don’t you know Sena and I are at our best when we feel the sense of urgency? We’re products of war, you know?”

Ritsu’s mind is reeling. The hidden words, the words being said out loud; he doesn’t know what the truth is anymore.

“Sena said I was just bloodthirsty though. But it’s always time for war, no matter how small, don’t you think? And it’s not like Sena lost his edge.”

Ritsu swallows the lump forming in his throat. “You… want to be put out front more, is what you’re saying? We can add a few songs where you’re the center. I’ll adjust the atmosphere, no big deal…?”

“It’s all over when the king piece goes down, but that doesn’t mean you need to hide it away in the back and dance around it. It’s useful.”

“You’re angry, after all…”

Leo chuckles breathily, putting a leg over Ritsu and sitting on Ritsu’s thighs. “Is that what you think this is about? It’s not always about you, Ritsu Sakuma.”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow at the change in name.

Leo continues, “I’ll follow my own strategy, then. I’m going to sacrifice the knight, right here and now.”

“…Secchan won’t let you kick me out.”

“Oh really?”

Ritsu stays silent. He’s… unsure. He and Izumi have always been close, but…

“Then fight for your survival.” Leo replies seriously. Leo takes Ritsu’s wrists in his hands and pins them by Ritsu’s head. “We can’t have Judgement, since the competition is so close. So, I guess we can settle this like rowdy, stereotypical boys. Try to pin me down. If I win, you have to do exactly as I say.”

“And if I win?”

Leo smirks now. “I’ll help you try to convince Sena.”

“I don’t even get a say?” Ritsu asks slowly.

Convince Izumi?

“It’s a pretty good deal, I think. Or you can quit now?”

He’ll figure out Leo’s intentions later. For now, he knows he doesn’t want to quit Knights. He doesn’t want to lose this, either.

They’re his family, after all.

“Fine. Deal.”

The both of them are strong, despite how they look and act on a regular basis. Ritsu knows that. Leo should never be underestimated.

Leo hits the ground with a thud as Ritsu rolls them over. However, it doesn’t last long as Leo reciprocates. Items get knocked to the ground and light furniture is tipped over. Papers start to wrinkle and tear underneath their bodies. Their breathing becomes heavier, their muscles start overheating and sweat drips down their backs.

The door slides open.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!”


	5. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Four, (Qxf3, Qf6)

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!”

The yell makes the two of them freeze. They make their last tumble, Leo ending up kneeling over Ritsu. Before the two of them know it, hurried footsteps make their way over and arms fold around Leo to lift him up.

“Sena.” Leo pants, his hands going to Izumi’s arms around his middle. “Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you idiot!” Izumi yells, pulling Leo flush against his body.

Ritsu silently watches as he catches his breath. He sits up on his elbows but stays laying on the messy ground.

Both of their appearances are now unsuited for the idols they are. Hair in disarray, clothes twisting in strange directions, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Where Leo’s hair tie ended up, Ritsu doesn’t know.

Izumi continues to yell, “Your face doesn’t belong to just you; you know?!”

“We avoided them.” Leo replies boldly before squeaking when Izumi tightens the hold around his stomach.

“That’s not the point, stupid! Kuma-kun, anything to say?”

Ritsu remains silent, unsure exactly what Leo wanted to reveal.

The thought that he had lost holds his voice more so.

Izumi clicks his tongue. He lets go of Leo and crosses the room to grab the bag he dropped. “Fine. Finish killing each other and clean up.”

“Ah, Sena, wait!” Leo calls out, going after the model. He grabs Izumi’s hand. “You’re mad…”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t be?!” Izumi retorts loudly. “You’re not telling me anything and going off on your own to do something reckless!”

Ritsu looks away, feeling out of place within their bubble.

“It’s not reckless.”

“Then cut it out with your cryptic messages!” Izumi lets out a harsh breath, raking a hand through his hair. “Let go.”

“No.” Leo replies firmly. “I don’t want today to end like this between us.”

Izumi is silent for a moment. “If you’re angry at him, don’t be… Be angry at me.”

“…I’m not angry.”

“Then what the hell is it, Leo-kun?”

Leo stays quiet, looking away.

Ritsu sits up and cocks his head. They’ve forgotten he is here, but that’s all the better. He can observe his friends when their walls are down. When it is like they are the only two in the whole world. There is no information that he wants to exploit, but understanding them completely has always been a flighty dream of his.

“I…” Leo bites his bottom lip. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“What does that even mean?” Izumi sighs, his hand finally holding Leo’s back. “You’re not-”

“You like Rittsu.” Leo interrupts. “You love him. Like you love me.”

Ritsu eyes goes as wide as Izumi’s does.

“…I’ve never said that.”

“You didn’t need to.” Leo says calmly. The couple stare into each other’s eyes solemnly. “I knew, all along.”

Izumi remains still, neither accepting nor denying the claim.

Ritsu’s eyes catch the slight movement of Leo’s hand. Muscles gripping so tight, skin begins to turn pale and finger bones become more prominent.

“Sena… I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“I don’t want you to forget me.”

Izumi stares at the orange head silently for a moment. He reaches up and brushes a lock of hair away from Leo’s face. “As if I could… There’s nothing you ever need to be scared of. I’m right here.”

“You don’t know that. You two click together like a puzzle piece.” Leo argues softly.

“…Yeah.” Izumi doesn’t deny. “But I chose you. I’ll always choose you.”

Leo flickers his eyes over his shoulders. “That… was mean.”

Ritsu appreciates the sympathy. Sure, his heart does feel like it’s shattering and pooling at his feet, but the information is nothing new to his ears. He knew that. He knows that.

Despite his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment, Izumi sighs, “What do you want from me, Leo-kun?”

“…I want you to be happy.”

“I can’t turn my feelings off like a switch. They’ll go away eventually, just give it time. We’ll have a whole year before the others follow us into the adult world.”

Ritsu freezes even more in his spot. Izumi is going to break all contact upon graduation? Just like that?

Izumi briefly glances Ritsu’s way, as though apologizing. “I’m happy with you.” Izumi finishes.

“You’re not listening.” Leo insists.

“I am listening.”

“Why don’t you ever understand me? You get Rittsu just fine!”

“Don’t tell me you’re angry now?”

Leo growls, a low rumble vibrating from his throat.

Ritsu doesn’t want to see them fight. He gets up from his seat on the floor and says his piece, “It’s nothing, Ou-sama. Secchan has always been yours.”

“Shut up, Kuma-kun!”

“Don’t yell at him!”

“I don’t want to hear that from you! You were physically fighting him not even five minutes ago!”

Ritsu slowly feels his own temper rising.

“We weren’t fighting! You don’t get anything! Idiot! Blockhead!” Leo insults.

“No one understands your nonsense, stupid King!”

“I only need you to, but I can’t even count on that!”

It’s Izumi’s turn to hiss, “Because you don’t tell me anything and go off on your own! Like usual!”

“You don’t tell me anything either!”

“I tell you plenty!”

“No, you don’t, you tsundere!”

“Okay. Shut it, both of you!” Ritsu breaks in, clamping a hand over both of their mouths. They’re only repeating the same argument over and over again. “Secchan, it’s too late to be embarrassed about saying that stuff. If you love him, then tell him.” Ritsu swears he is getting cursed out behind his hand. “Ou-sama, you’re being too vague. Even I didn’t get what that was about.”

Izumi pulls his head away. “See? You just fought him without telling him a thing.”

“I agreed because I didn’t want your win condition to happen… I like it here, Ou-sama. I want to help you protect it, still.” Ritsu nearly hears the plead in his voice, but he swallows his pride.

“You were going to kick him out?” Izumi’s eyes widen again, turning to face Leo full on. “Do you know how much fire power he is for us? He’s our strategist, for God’s sake. Kuma-kun isn’t someone you can just replace.”

Using his free hand, Leo takes Ritsu’s hand away and visibly frowns. “So, you’re ganging up on me, now? It’s always so easy for you two to fall in sync.”

Looking down, Ritsu realizes, despite all of the heated words, the couple never let go of each other’s hands.

“Stop torturing yourself, thinking that way. I’m not going anywhere.” Izumi says, his voice becoming soft.

“And I’m not trying to break you two up.” Ritsu adds quickly. “I don’t want that. I don’t want anything. Just… Stay like this. I’ll get over it.”

Leo looks down at his hands hanging just in front of him. One holding Izumi’s and one holding Ritsu’s.

“Leo-kun, I’m…” Izumi’s cheeks start to flush anew. “I’m your partner. Nothing will ever change that. Not even myself. We promised each other to make our dreams come true, didn’t we?”

Ritsu takes a deep breath. “Forget about Secchan’s and my feelings. It’s okay. I’ll be okay. And Secchan will be okay as long as you’re here. If it’s really easier for you if I’m gone… then…”

Still looking towards their hands, Leo whispers, “…I don’t want to forget.”

“What?” Ritsu and Izumi chorus together.

Leo lifts his face up, eyes sparkling with clear determination. “Is it too much? Too much for your King to ask for his knights’ happiness?”


	6. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Five, (e5)

“No one said we weren’t happy…” Izumi says slowly. “What are you suggesting?”

Leo hums as he shifts his eyes to Ritsu briefly.

Ritsu tilts his head in turn. There… is no way Leo would be suggesting that, right?

“Stop running away from the answer.” Leo pouts softly, looking down sheepishly. “You know it…”

“From the guy who shamelessly yells ‘I love you’ to everyone, you don’t want to say this?” Izumi responds evenly. He takes a moment to study Leo. “You… You’re serious about this?”

“Maybe.”

“Ou-sama, did you think about this?” Ritsu asks.

“Of course, I did, Rittsu!” Leo flashes with anger. “How do you think we even got to this point?”

“You told me to quit.” Ritsu retorts.

“That’s what you thought up on your own.” Leo shrugs peevishly. “Letting yourself get scared is not my fault. All I said was to challenge me or else I will make the first move.”

Ritsu clicks his tongue. “You let fear drive you, too, Ou-sama.”

“I was scared, but at least I did something. You never want anything to change. You didn’t even try to steal Sena away.”

“And why would I?”

“Don’t you two start again.” Izumi interrupts.

“You’re always so egotistical, but you don’t want to grab your own happiness now?”

“Leo-kun.” Izumi says warningly.

“Because that would ruin yours.”

Izumi raises an eyebrow, smiling ironically. “Are you two listening to me?”

The model attempts to pull his hand away from Leo’s, but Leo holds firmly and even tugging Izumi towards himself.

Ritsu uses his free hand to steady Izumi’s shoulder, the other still being held captive by Leo. “…It’s… not that I don’t appreciate the consideration. Just… Why?”

“Because Sena is important to me.” Leo replies lightly. “Because Rittsu is important to me.”

Ritsu pauses, the atmosphere calming from their short quarrel. He smiles softly in return. “Ou-sama is important to me, too.”

The lull in conversation is broken by Leo, “So? Are we doing this?”

Izumi looks down at their intertwined hands. “A polyamorous relationship… huh?”

“You did know what I was saying, after all~” Leo chuckles. “Rittsu?”

“Ou-sama.” Ritsu sounds back.

“Well? Want to give it a try?”

“I… You think it will work?” Izumi says slowly. “If this is what you want, then…”

“What about you?” Ritsu replies, looking at Knights’ leader. “It’s not like the two of us have those types of feelings for each other.”

Leo hums, looking up at the ceiling for inspiration. “Kiss me.”

Ritsu raises an eyebrow, carefully gazing at Izumi. The model rolls his eyes, but looks away to give them a semblance of privacy.

“…Alright.” Ritsu agrees.

With that, Leo pulls Ritsu’s hand to bring him closer. Ritsu tilts his head slightly and presses his lips to Leo’s.

It’s warm. Chaste, and not entirely displeasing.

…

“…Did you like it?” Leo whispers against Ritsu’s lips, his breath fanning against damp skin.

“…Not really.” Ritsu says honestly. As much as the kiss was nice, there was nothing behind it. No feelings passed between them; nothing made his mind come to a halt nor did his heart stutter.

“Wahaha! Me neither! Sena~”

“What-mmmph?!” Izumi is heaved forward and his mouth is quickly covered by Leo’s.

Ritsu lets out a quiet, husky snicker. Watching them this time… doesn’t hurt nearly as much. Although he does find himself a little jealous. Even to a bystander, the emotions the two are sharing in the one kiss is clear. Izumi’s eyes fall to half-lidded and the ever-fussy model forgets his surroundings. Leo, on the other hand, seems to have his wits about him, but he’s smiling into the kiss.

“Sena? Let’s give it a try, okay?” Leo mutters when they break apart.

Izumi looks away for a moment. “Okay… Fine.”

“Alright with you, Rittsu?” Leo asks.

Ritsu raises an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like it?”

“I love you, though.” Leo says as though it isn’t a big deal. “Maybe it’s not the same type of love, but we can always hope that it will change with time.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“That won’t make me love you any less. I know you feel it, too – we’ll always be a family.”

“He’ll probably sleep through most of this relationship.” Izumi quips.

“Then take care of me, Secchan~”

“You can take care of yourself.” Izumi replies, all joking aside now.

Leo excitedly pulls Ritsu towards them. “That’s a yes, right?”

With the incessant pull, Ritsu steps closer and into the couple’s personal bubble. A place where he has the opportunity to be welcomed in. “…Yeah. It might be fun.”

Leo leans forward and kisses both of his boyfriends’ cheeks. “The inspiration is coming!”

“Well, put it away and clean up.” Izumi holds tightly to Leo’s hand before Leo could jump away. “Let me remind you that this mess is your guys’ fault.”

Ritsu looks around the studio, suddenly remembering that… It really did look like a tornado has blown through.

“Sena! My masterpiece!”

“Sing it while you clean.” Izumi pulls Leo along and has the orange head sit on the ground next to all of the crumbled pieces of paper. “Kuma-kun, don’t just stand there. Clean!”

“Yes, mother~” Ritsu drawls out. He picks up a knocked over chair and sits on it.

“You b-!”

“Sena! How does this sound?”

“When did you start writing on that?” Izumi’s attention is pulled elsewhere.

Ritsu couldn’t help but laugh. As unconventional as things are, they’re not so bad.

In fact, Ritsu could say, honestly, that he loves it. Loves them.


	7. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Six, (Qxe5)

After a while, Izumi does manage to get him and Leo to start cleaning. Ritsu had to laugh, though. In the end, Izumi is still doing most of the work.

“Ou-sama.” Izumi calls out. He receives a hum from the king. “Stay still for a second.”

Looking over, Ritsu sees that Izumi found Leo’s hair tie. It’s kind of cute, watching Izumi dote on Leo so much. Fixing his clothes and tying his hair. Smiling to himself and looking back down to the writing utensils he is gathering, Ritsu wonders what other sides of Izumi he will see out in the open now.

“Mmm??!”

His attention is pulled back to his companions. Ritsu meets Leo’s frantic eyes in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. His burst of concern is washed away as he also catches a glimpse of Izumi’s poorly hidden, amused smirk stretching on his lips.

Leo has a hurried hand clamped over his mouth; his cheeks flushed bright red.

Izumi is more playful than Ritsu originally believed.

“Hm?” Izumi hums disinterestedly while carefully combing his fingers through Leo’s hair. “What?”

“Don’t kiss me there.” Leo whines, the hand covering his mouth moves to rub the back of his neck.

“Sensitive there, Ou-sama?” Ritsu teases. He’ll carefully file the information away in his memories. “Never would have guessed~”

Leo’s frown deepens.

Soon, Izumi gets up from his kneel and starts straightening out the equipment that is always in the corner of the room. It is a studio, after all. Leaving Leo’s back exposed to Ritsu’s view, he sees a short braid in Leo’s hair before it is tied off to a tiny ponytail.

Huh. Izumi has a rather saccharine side, Ritsu thinks in amusement.

“What is it?” Leo says softly, his face suddenly very close to Ritsu’s.

Snapping back to reality, Ritsu pulls his face away. Leo is on his hands and knees, having crawled over to him. “No, it’s nothing.”

Leo sits next to him on the ground. “Want Sena to play with your hair, too? Sena is really gentle, you know?”

Before Ritsu can save his dignity and work his way around having been caught staring, Izumi yells out in embarrassment. “Don’t just sit around! Need I remind you, again, that this mess is your fault?”

“Wait, Sena.” Leo pleads his case, not moving from his spot. “There’s something I want to ask Rittsu.”

“There is?” Ritsu tilts his head curiously.

“Mmm…” Leo hums, searching his mind for the right words. “It doesn’t bother you, right?”

“What doesn’t?”

“You were staring, so I thought you wanted attention.” Leo replies, crossing his legs. “Basically, you’re getting chosen second. We won’t leave you out from now on, but…”

Chosen second…

Ritsu feels eyes on him, so he looks up. He meets Izumi’s contrite gaze.

“Heh…” Ritsu sniggers breathily, shaking his head slightly. “It’s nothing I didn’t expect. Well, not that I expected it to go this far. I’m used to being second. Once more… is fine.”

Leo leans in a little closer again. “We should work on that…”

Izumi harrumphs, turning back to his tidying. “You’re selfish enough, why always settle for second? Stupid.”

Ritsu chuckles a little more heartily now. “Rude, Secchan.”

“You’re one of our Knights, you know?” Leo grins. “We’re aiming for the top, so you better come with us.”

Looking between the two of them, Ritsu feels himself falling into their rhythm. Falling into their warm embrace. “As long as I’m your strategist, I’ll get us there.” He promises.

“We’re counting on you, Rittsu~” Leo laughs. He falls forward to his hands again and presses his forehead to Ritsu’s. “You’ll always have a place with us.”

“Tsukasa-chan… sometimes, I think we’re the only ones holding down the fort…”

The three of them turn their head to the voice at the door.

“Jesus Christ. What in the world happened?!” Tsukasa gasps, stepping inside aghast.

“Naru, Suo~!” Leo says in surprise as he sits back down.

“What are you two doing here?” Izumi asks.

“I don’t think that’s nearly as important…?” Arashi replies slowly, her amethyst eyes scanning the room. “Well, I finished my shoot and came to pick up some homework. I saw Tsukasa-chan in the hallway and we decided to come here because we had a feeling you guys were hanging around…”

“Were we raided?” Tsukasa jumps in, his eyes wide and frantic. “Who are we challenging in retaliation?”

“Tsuka-” Arashi attempts to call out.

“Was this an outside job? Leader! We need a spectacular song! A counterattack!”

“…Am I the only rational one?” Arashi mumbles under her breath.

“He has fallen too deep into this.” Leo says as he blinks his eyes curiously.

“I don’t agree with that, Naru-kun.” Izumi scoffs. “Kasa-kun, knock it off. You’re being loud.”

“Secchan speak for ‘you’re working up into a panic.’”

Izumi raises an eyebrow. “Says who, Kuma-kun?”

Ritsu snickers, turning his face away.

After taking a few breaths to calm down, Tsukasa asks, “My seniors, you sure are carefree about this. Am I supposed to assume that it isn’t as serious as I originally thought?”

“You can blame those two idiots. They got into a fight.”

“They did?!” Arashi and Tsukasa harmonize in disbelief.

“Like? A physical one?” Arashi continues, hurrying over to Ritsu and Leo’s side. “Did you two hurt yourselves? Why? You shouldn’t fight because you’re jealous, Ritsu-chan!”

Ritsu let’s Arashi touch his cheek and look him over but replies with a frown, “Don’t make it sound like it was my idea.”

“Then it was Leader’s?” Tsukasa wonders.

“Naru~” Leo whines as he gets fussed over. “We probably got a bruised back at wor-mmmp.”

Arashi squeezes Leo’s cheeks together. “I don’t agree with violence.”

“You’re ffein fiolen.”

“They’re fine, Naru-kun.” Izumi says, crossing his arms. “Just idiots.”

Tsukasa starts to help clean up the studio. “Have you apologized? It is best to resolve an argument quickly.”

“Ou-sama?” Arashi now combs her fingers through Leo’s bangs. “What… Are you alright?”

“We fought for Sena!” Leo cheers proudly, a grin on his face.

Ritsu watches as Tsukasa freezes his movements and Izumi avoid their gazes.

“Is… that so…?” Arashi replies, almost nervously. She locks eyes with Ritsu fleetingly.

Their King has always been sharp.

“Yep~” Leo sings before swinging his arms around Ritsu’s neck. “Sena found us before anyone could be declared the victor though, so I just let Rittsu win.”

“Did you wager something?” Tsukasa cautiously asks.

“Rittsu is a part of Sena and I now!”

The item in Tsukasa’s hand drops to the ground with an ear-piercing clatter. Arashi stares at them, wide eyed.

Ritsu feels his cheeks start to blaze with heat, even more so when Leo rubs their cheeks together. He can’t even imagine how red Izumi’s face is.


	8. The Knight’s Gambit, Part Seven, (Bxf7)

The contest is outside, much like Fleur De Lis – however, this one had multiple rounds to pass through. All of which are, almost, entirely dependent on the audience’s voting. Ritsu has concluded from their earlier scouting mission that the atmosphere around the place best fit the songs in which he is the main center. Songs that are a little more mellow, a little more like a cool breeze at night.

The others can just relax. He will go out and risk himself. He’ll turn the tides in their favor and change the outcome of this war.

Presently, he is leaning his back against a cold wall, tilting his head back as he catches his breath. Knights choreography has always been a little intense, more so when they had a large, sturdy stage to work with – like the ground. Acrobatics aren’t always a part of their routine, but some here and there made for an exciting change.

Suu-chan will have to learn soon, Ritsu absently reflects.

The room is already dark, but he closes his eyes. His heart is still racing from both adrenaline and exertion.

Knights is still in the running. The moment their performance for the round was over, Ritsu slinked away quietly, hoping not to show them that his own strategy was taking a toll.

It’s fine, however. He will do this for them. This is for the best.

Once the initial rounds weeded out the small competition, they should start being able to use their popular songs. Songs that evenly distributed their lines and center position. Until then, Ritsu will keep steady with the environment’s atmosphere, blending Knights seamlessly into the artistic water displays and sounds of the fountains.

A frosty mist feathers against the skin of his neck.

Opening his eyes, he meets Izumi’s sky-blue orbs. Pressed against the wall by his neck is an ice-cold water bottle.

“Don’t press this directly to your skin, as tempting as it might be.” Izumi warns. “And drink this one instead.”

Taking the freezing one, Ritsu carefully steadies it against his shoulder so his neck still feels the coolness of it. Now that his other hand is free, Izumi opens a room temperature bottle of water and holds it out.

“Worried about me?” Ritsu teases gently, but gratefully takes the offered drink.

The model scoffs, “It’s not like we wouldn’t notice you disappearing on us.”

Ritsu hums in agreement. He was hoping to be away for only a little while, but the others always were quick to act. “I’m fine.”

“Out in the sun like this?” Izumi rests on the wall next to him. “Well, I’m sure you know your own limits.”

“I’m keeping your limit in mind too, Secchan. You can trust me.” Ritsu chuckles airily, his parched throat finally getting relief. “You’re also bad with the heat.”

“Tch, not nearly as bad as you.”

“Stubborn, as always. That’s why Ou-sama keeps an eye on you~”

Izumi turns his head the other direction. “I didn’t ask either of you to.”

“Like we never asked you to look after us.” Ritsu counters in amusement. “Secchan is never honest~”

“So annoying.”

“Mhm~” He sings before taking another drink.

A short silence falls between them, but it’s not uncomfortable.

“You should hang in the back.” Izumi whispers into the dim room.

“It’s only for a couple more rounds. It’s how it needs to be with where we are. You know that; you’re the one who called a meeting to go over the strategy.”

“Of course, I know that.” Izumi huffs. “Which is why I asked Leo-kun to compose something new.”

Ritsu feels Izumi’s shoulder bump against his. “Something new?”

“Ou-sama agreed to start transitioning a little early. Same song style, but we’re moving you to support.”

“…Changing the strategist’s plan, Secchan?”

“The strategist doesn’t have to be so reckless with one piece. Take a risk with the others, too.”

Ritsu takes another drink to hide the smile forming on his lips. “You kind of sound like Ou-sama.”

“Great.” Izumi replies sarcastically, however there is no bite in his voice. “Just take it easy, alright? We can’t afford to lose you.”

“Sure, you can. We’re Knights.” Ritsu grins.

“Stupid.” Izumi murmurs, softly pressing the pads of his fingers to Ritsu’s jaw to turn Ritsu’s head.

They move closer, unhurried.

“I know, Secchan.”

And he does understand perfectly. As contrary as Izumi is, Ritsu still knows him just as much as Leo does.

He leans forward, capturing Izumi’s lips in a kiss. Light bursts behind his closed eyes, the feelings bubbling inside of him overflowing forward as the two of them exchange greetings.

This is how a kiss is meant to be.

He hopes this feeling will stay and spread – grow stronger. He hopes he can keep these feelings safe from harm. Ritsu hopes to keep them around for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat with me on twitter if you'd like! @SnowyWinterNght  
> I promise I'm not that scary!


	9. Title Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [How Each Chapter Relates]

**King’s Gambit ((e4, e5), f4)**

The starting moves necessary to start this opening strategy. Player moves pawn to the e4 square. The opponent must retaliate by moving their own pawn to the e5 square. The next move is for the player to have another pawn move to the f4 square.

[Leo’s POV]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (Nf3, g5)**

To start the Knight’s Gambit strategy, the player moves their knight piece to the f3 square. The opponent will counter by moving a pawn to the g5 square.

[Ritsu, the knight, makes the first move – even though accidental. He sets the plot into motion]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (Bc4, g4)**

The player moves their bishop piece to the c4 square on the chess board. The opponent will likely move a pawn to the g4 square.

[Izumi, the bishop, is mostly quiet, trying not to say anything to set anyone off. He works to keep the atmosphere as normal as possible, despite having a hard time concealing his own feelings]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (0-0, gxf6)**

The next move the player will make is a little special. The player will begin castling with the kingside rook. Meaning, the king and rook pieces can both move in the same turn. The rook will head towards the center to actively participate while the king moves towards the side the rook vacated, away from the conflict.

The opponent will take this opportunity to capture the player’s piece on the f6 square using a pawn, which was the player’s knight piece. To castle successfully, the player sacrificed the knight piece, like bait.

[Leo, the king, makes a move. Behind everyone’s back, like moving in the shadows and pretending to be inconspicuous, Leo challenges Ritsu. He becomes both the player and the opponent, attempting to sacrifice his own knight for better positioning. In the story’s case, for a better understanding]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (Qxf3, Qf6)**

The player can take this opportunity to use their queen and capture the opponent’s pawn on the f3 square. The player has lost a knight, but after this move, they will have three pieces bearing down and ready to attack square f7.

The opponent must care for their position at this point. To do so, they will likely move their own queen to the f6 square.

[Unfortunately, I couldn’t get our queen, Arashi, to fit into this chapter. However, the three of them are gaining their footing again and starting to work together. Like they have a common goal. Like taking down the f7 square]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (e5)**

Player moves their pawn to the e5 square.

[They take a step towards the future, back to normalcy in their everyday antics]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (Qxe5)**

A continuation from the last move, this is the opponent’s next move. Using their newly moved queen, the opponent will capture the player’s pawn on e5.

Player has lost 2 pieces within 8 moves.

[Arashi, the queen, has arrived! However, the queen is on the opposing side and is facing down the two troublemakers]

 

**Knight’s Gambit (Bxf7)**

Despite having lost a lot within a short time period, the player has very good positioning overall. Now, the player can use their bishop to capture the opponent’s piece on the f7 square. The game of chess will proceed from here, the opening strategy is completed.

[Ritsu, the knight, uses all his strength during the competition. All for the sake of Knights. Izumi, the bishop, makes a move – asks Leo to compose songs – to keep their sacrifices to a minimum]


End file.
